The Boy Smiles
by lastyearslove
Summary: WARNING: Incest and lots of smiling. No Flames please. This is an EdmundLucy story.


Given time you can tell he's been down for a while, but my god, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles; I wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it. – Anna Nalick, Breathe 2 a.m.

Lucy remembered when Edmund was returned to them after being held captive by Jadis. She remembered his small, forced smile and meek "Hello". She remembered how he seemed shamed and reluctant to look at them, especially at Peter. She remembered the hurt look in his eyes, which seemed so much older and unlike the Edmund she knew before. And she remembered doing the only thing she could think of doing right then and there, which was to give him the biggest hug she had ever given in the ten years she had been alive.

Lucy remembered how rarely Edmund smiled before Narnia and during the war back home in England. He only did when he was up to something mischievous and terribly annoying. Before the war, she could remember lots of smiles and giggles and laughter from her brother. But that was then, when Daddy was home and safe and with them.

Before, Lucy wasn't able to recall any smiles from Edmund, real ones at least, after Aslan returned him to her and Peter and Susan. She could only remember forced smiles and false grins, like at their coronation. She remembered the hurt and embarrassed look in his eyes and that lie written upon his face others would call a smile. She remembered trying to get him to dance with her at the ball afterwards, and his quiet refusal.

Lucy can remembered the first time that she made Edmund smile. A real, true, happy smile that made everything in Narnia shine brighter than it already did. Edmund had been sulking as usual and she had somehow convinced him to take a walk with her outside. She remembered how even though Edmund did finally consent, he was still extremely, disturbingly quiet. So Lucy sang. She sang loud and horribly and obnoxiously, but she didn't care. After several failed attempts to shut her up, Edmund knocked her over, and Lucy began to laugh loudly, obnoxiously and yet it was probably the most happy sound Edmund had ever heard. And Edmund smiled.

Lucy remembered after that incident, Edmund began to smile more. They were few, small and quiet smiles, but _he was smiling_. More and more over the years, Edmund smiled, and Lucy thought it was the most beautiful thing she would ever see. Lucy remembered how she would go out of her way to make her brother smile, to see him happy, to make him see he was forgiven and he could live.

Lucy remembered her wedding and how much Edmund smiled. She could remember walking down the aisle of the cathedral inside the Cair, and seeing Edmund standing by the altar and the biggest smile was upon his face that she had ever seen. Lucy remembered how approaching the altar, she could see that there were tears in his eyes, as well as Peter and Susan's. "My baby sister" Edmund had said, and laughed a little. As she kissed her new husband, Edmund smiled again, and hugged her tightly.

Lucy remembered when she found out she was with her first child. She remembered running to Edmund the second she found out, and bursting into happy tears while trying to tell him. Edmund had been extremely worried and thought something was wrong, but when she smiled through all her tears, Edmund smiled back. "What is it? Why are you laughing and crying?" he said laughing himself. She remembered how when she finally told him, Edmund's eyes went wide in disbelief, and Lucy nodded and smiled and cried some more. Edmund's eyes welled up as he picked his no-so-little sister and spun her around, the two of them crying and laughing and Edmund was smiling, and it was beautiful.

Lucy remembered after her son was born, how Edmund smiled at her when she told him the baby's name. "William Edmund Pevensie" she had whispered. Edmund laughed and let out a sob at the same time, as Lucy carefully handed the baby to him. She remembered how Edmund smiled softly at the baby and cooed at him, and Lucy thought he was adorable.

Lucy rolls over in her bed now, and is greeted by a beautiful smiling face. Lucy laughs, and cuddles up in her husband's warm embrace. "Morning, love" he says, and Lucy looks up and smiles and kisses him softly, yet passionately. And she pulls away, and looks at the beautiful face framed by shaggy brown hair with chocolate eyes, and she smiles. And Edmund smiles at her, and it is beautiful.


End file.
